Last Lock
by yukaoneechan
Summary: Kyoko took care of Ren when he was sick, but what does he do when she got sick in the middle of his filming? If you don't read the manga prepare for a little spoiler.


**Hey! Ok, I'm not new at but it's the first story about Skip Beat! =D I really hope that you all like it. I'm sorry if Kyoko or Ren is OCC. Really…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat!**

**-x-**

**Last Lock**

They are acting like the hell siblings. Kyoko was looking at Ren while he was acting but suddenly her vision became a little blurred and she put her hand on her forehead. She sighed a little and closed her eyes for a few seconds before opened them again.

"Are you alright Setsu-san?" One of the make-up girls asked.

Kyoko looked at her and smiled a little. "Yeah, I think I'm fine, thank you."

The recording was over in a few minutes so she started to walk to Tsuruga but, for some reason, she didn't see anything else. When Ren was walking to her as the filming ended, he saw her fainting and ran to get her. He was able to get Kyoko before she hit the floor.

"SETSU! WHAT'S WRONG SETSU?" He was so worried about her that he spoke in Japanese; he didn't realize it until the director came to him; Kyoko didn't open her eyes even with his cries.

"Tsuruga-san, you spoke in Japanese." He murmured only for it to be overlooked and put a hand on her forehead and saw that her cheeks were a little red. "Dear God her head is boiling! We have to do something!" He yelled in English to Ren, whose eyes widened. The diretor was right, she was burning and he was getting more and more worried. They can't go to a hospital because of their fake identities.

"I can't take her to a hospital so I'll go to the hotel, can I?" He looked at the director with worried eyes.

"Of course, go take care of her." He smiled softly and then Ren got up with her in his arms.

* * *

><p>Ren put her on the bed and got a tub with water and a towel. He went to her bed and put the wet towel on Kyoko's forehead and took off the fake oral piercing.<p>

"Kyoko...what can I do to make you better?" He remembered when she took care of him before. He had a fever and she did everything possible to her to make him get better. He put his head on the bed and his hand on her and sighed. He loves her so much but he doesn't know how to care of a stupid fever! Suddenly Ren raised his head quickly realizing that maybe Yashiro will know what to do. He got his cell phone with the free hand and started to type his number, but stopped when he heard Kyoko murmuring.

"Ts…Tsuruga-san…"

She was frowning and her cheeks still read. "Mogami-san? Are you awake?" He dropped the phone on the floor without noticing that he called Yashiro-san, and smiled hopefully to her.

"… don't sm… smile at me li… like this… please…"

So she was delirious; the fever was too big. He got the towel and let it wet again and put it on her forehead. "Why I can't smile at you?" He was curious, but if he noticed that this conversation was making her get worse, he'd stop it.

"Be…because if you smile like this my loc…locks of love will all be open again…"

Ren eyes widened in surprise. 'Love? For me? That can't be…' he put his hand on his mouth thinking. That was too good to be true. "How so Mogami-san?"

Kyoko's face became angry now; it's like she was saying 'How stupid you can be?' She sighed and opened a little her eyes looking at Ren. "I'll love you more than I love you now. So, don't smile at me!" She almost yelled and closed her eyes. He got the towel and dampened it again and placed it back on her head.

"Don't worry about it… it is a good thing. Now take some rest." He smiled softly and remembered the cell phone. He searched for it, and found it on the floor and with Yashiro-san still on the line. Ren sweet dropped and took the phone.

"If you dare, say something, I'll kill you Yashiro-san." He just heard a little giggle.

"Ok, I'll not say anything. Why did you call me if you two are so close to each other?"

"We are not that close. I called you because she has a high fever and I don't know how to take care of her. I've never helped someone who has a fever…" He heard no response for a few seconds.

"So first you have to buy an antipyretic."

"Why did you take so long to answer?"

"… I never helped someone in this state either, so… I search on the internet for it."

Ren sighed. "Why did I ask you?"

Yashiro told to Ren what he should do, and he took care of Kyoko the whole night. Her fever got down by midnight. He take the thermometer and saw that her temperature was 96,8 ºF. He sighed and put his head on the bed and fell asleep without realizing it.

When Kyoko opened her eyes, she felt a headache. She sat down and noticed that something was grabbing her right hand. She looked at it and saw Ren grabbing it high; she blushed but returned to her senses fast. 'Why he's holding my hand? Wait, how I'm in the hotel? What happened?' She tried to remember what happened earlier, but she couldn't; all that she could remember was that the filming was over and someone holding her in their arms. Seeing that she was not able to leave the bed she lay again, but faster than she thought she was. Tsuruga raised his head quickly and looked concerned to her.

"Mogami-san you're awake! How do you feel?" He put his free hand on her forehead to see if she was ok. She blushed a little.

"I'm ok Tsuruga-san… what happened?" She looked to their hands. He follows her gaze and saw their hands. He didn't let it go.

"You had a high fever all night. Aren't you sleeping?" He knows that she was eating well because she forces him to eat, so the only explain in the moment was that she was with insufficient sleep. He pressed her hand a little.

Kyoko was not sleeping well at all. Staying in the same room as Ren at the same time that she realized her love for him was too crucifying and cruel. She was so nervous about staying under the same roof as him that she left the room every night and just gets a little sleep. "I'm sleeping." Her mouth just let her say it and she looked away. Suddenly she felt the dark aura from him.

"M-o-g-a-m-i-s-a-n." She looked at his bright smile. Her dark spirits ran away fast. 'I'm lost!'

"W-What Tsuruga-san?"

"Tell me the truth and I'll say something good to you."

She sweat dropped. "I'm sleeping! I'm not lying to you! I just have little sleep… that's all. I don't know why…" Kyoko pressed his hand and then she saw his smile. That smile that she doesn't want to see. She heard a sound of an opening lock. 'No! The last one, no!'

"You know… you said something fluffy while you were delirious." He put his free hand on her cheek.

"Fluffly?" She was in panic. 'Oh God… what did I say?'

He smiled softly. "You said that I can't smile at you because you'll love me more than you already do." Ren caressed her face softly.

She said nothing. She was in shock 'Shit! He'll hate me… he'll want to be away from me! What I can do?'

"I'll not hate you Kyoko." She looked surprised at him when he called her by her name and read her thoughts. "Because, it's impossible for me to not love you, seeing your smile too. I love you."

Kyoko eyes widened. 'What? WHAT? The young girl that he loves is me? ME? Ok, I'm stupid.' She blinked and looked at him. "I'm the young girl that you love?"

Now he blinked and frowned. "How do you know that?"

'SHIT!' She blushed hard and looked away. "Because… because… I'm Bo."

Ren's eyes widened. "And knowing all I said to you, you didn't figure that I love you?"

She sweat dropped. "Don't say it like this… how I was supposed to know that you love me of all the people?"

"Because I always loved you! Since when we are childrens!" He put his two hands on her face and looked deep on her eyes.

"Since we are children? How so? I just know you when I entered on the LME Tsuruga-san!"

He chocked his head. "Well… no we don't meet each other for the first time in LME. I'm… I'm Corn Kyoko-chan…"

* * *

><p>"So Cain-san you did well today! Tomorrow will be the last day of filming. Bye Setsu-san!" The director said to them.<p>

Kyoko smiled and went to Ren. "Nii-san we have to go now. You have an interview now." She lied while grabbing his hand. She just wanted to spend a little more time alone with him.

"I know Setsu." He gives her a kiss on the forehead. "Let's go." He started to walk with his hands on hers but suddenly he stopped the walk. "I want you to change your clothes."

She blushed hard. "Why?" She gulped.

"That guy is looking at your legs again. I think I've told to you not to use these clothes." He looked angry at her.

Kyoko sighed in relief. So he was nothing thinking in do something strange to her. Not that she'll dislike it. When they arrived on the hotel room she grabbed a pant and put it. When she leaves the bathroom she saw not Cain Hell, but Tsuruga Ren standing on the wall next to the door of the bathroom. The difference is clear; Ren's eyes are gently and warm and Cain's was deep in darkness and a trace of goodness just can be found when he looks to Setsu.

"Kyoko come here." He said looking at her eyes.

She nodded and walked to him. Her cheeks are a little red. "Tsuruga-san?" Ren looked mad at her calling him like this and frowned to her. "I mean… Ren… what's wrong?"

"Good. I told you that you can only call me 'Tsuruga-san' in front of the other people." Kyoko nodded red. "Ok, so come here I can't hold it anymore…" he grabbed her waist bringing the girl to him. They lips meet and the kiss improved fast. Kyoko was tiptoe, of course, because he was taller than her, Ren started to walk and went to the bed and dropped her on it. She looked at him in surprise.

"Let's stop it…"

"Shiii…" He put his finger on her mouth not letting her continue. "I'll not exceed the limit I promise."

"But Re-"

"Shiii." He leaned to her and kissed her. Ren stopped with her lips and started with the neck. He licked and bit it. She moaned and pressed Ren to her. He smiled and kissed her again and again. She started to get off his shirt but he stopped her.

"I told you. I'll not exceed the limit."

She frowned. "But I didn't promise…" She pouted and his eyes widened.

"You really want to continue?" He put a hand on her face.

She nodded while put her hand on his hand on her face. "I want it."

Ren smiled and Kyoko too. They started where they had stopped.

**-x-**

**So That's it! =D Too early for this final? Well, I wanted to write it but I also wanted to do an one-shoot… so sorry if it was too fast! I hope you all liked it ^-^ Reviews please! **


End file.
